Give me your heart honey  Partie 1
by Sawah-lm
Summary: Fic en deux parties  une Luddy et une Huddy . Si vous pouviez donner votre cœur, le feriez-vous ? Donner votre cœur, oui… Mais à qui ? Examinons les possibilités qui s'offrent à vous.  Cette partie se situe après l'internement de House  Rencontre Luddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une... ancienne fic à moi, à l'époque où j'écrivais sur House. La seule fic que j'ai finie d'ailleurs en ce temps. Cette partie a été boudée par beaucoup... ouais bon on peut pas tous apprécier Lucas, mais moi j'trouvais ça intéressant d'écrire sur la (deuxième) rencontre de Cuddy et Lucas. La deuxième partie est ma préférée, elle est Huddy et j'en ai fait pleurer beaucoup. Les parties sont indépendantes l'une de l'autre. J'espère que ma fic plaira aux fans de House. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre:<strong> Give me your heart honey... ou Comment donner son coeur, mode d'emploi.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Sawah  
><strong>Bêta :<strong> -  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Que néni.  
><strong>Spoiler : <strong>Saison 6 plus tard.  
><strong>Résumé<strong>: Donner son coeur... (bah vous voulez pas que je vous dise ce qu'il va se passer non plus !)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance et Drama  
><strong>Avertissement:<strong> Pas pour l'instant  
>Divers : Ce one shot sera composé de deux partie indépendantes.<p>

**Give me your heart honey...**

Si vous pouviez donner votre cœur, le feriez-vous ?  
>Donner votre cœur, oui… Mais à qui ?<br>Vous le donneriez à quelqu'un d'important.  
>« Donner votre cœur » vous la comprenez comment cette phrase ?<br>Examinons les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous.

* * *

><p><strong>Ceci est juste une introduction commune aux deux parties.<strong>


	2. I can find you

Chapitre 1 : I can find you.

**Nous sommes un Vendredi, 8h30 à Princeton**, Cuddy, directrice du plus petit et meilleur hôpital de l'Etat qu'est le Priceton Plainsboro commence sa journée réveillée par Rachel… Cette petite demoiselle réveillée depuis un quart d'heure considérait que sa maman avait bien assez dormi et pouvait maintenant s'occuper d'elle, alors pour la réveiller plus vite elle utilisa le meilleur moyen (qui est aussi le pire) : les pleurs … Plutôt des hurlements oui ! Pour une fois, Cuddy avait passé à la trappe sa séance quotidienne de yoga, elle était bien trop fatiguée à cause la semaine horrible qu'elle avait passée à l'hôpital… Si House n'était pas là, les autres employés ou relations de l'hôpital se chargeaient de lui faire vivre un enfer chaque jour… Mais cette semaine était de loin la pire semaine de toutes celles qu'elle ait pu vivre jusque là. Entendant sa fille pleurer elle se leva et se dirigea lasse vers la chambre de sa fille.  
>- Alors ma puce, on réveille maman… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>Rachel sourit. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, Rachel posa sa tête sur son épaule pour participer au câlin. Lisa ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant mère/fille si agréable. Elle avait tellement d'amour à donner à sa fille, la personne qui comptait le plus maintenant à ses yeux et sans qui elle ne serait plus rien. Elle ressentait une vague de bien-être l'envahir lorsqu'elle la serrait dans ses bras, un moment relaxant il faut le dire. Elle rouvrit les yeux et en serrant toujours Rachel dans ses bras se dirigea vers le salon pour la poser dans son transat et préparer son biberon. Rachel voyant sa maman sortir le biberon du placard arrondit les yeux, et Lisa voyant l'expression du visage de sa fille rigola.  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas l'avoir ton biberon personne n'oserait te le voler.<br>Le sourire aux lèvres elle continua de préparer le biberon, le fit chauffer en faisant attention à ce que le lait ne soit pas trop chaud pour que la petite fille affamée ne se brûle pas le palais en buvant. Elle lui tendit le biberon que Rachel prit aussitôt, celle-ci le buvait désormais seule, elle était bien trop gourmande pour attendre que quelqu'un lui donne le biberon. Lisa lui glissa le bavoir sous le biberon qu'elle tenait de ses petites mains potelées. Elle prépara ensuite son café, fit griller du pain et s'installa à table pour manger gardant un œil sur sa fille qui jouait avec la tétine de son biberon entre quelques gorgées. La sonnette retentit faisant sursauter Rachel.  
>-Eh ben ma puce, on sursaute ?<br>Lisa partit ouvrir, elle regarda avant qui se trouvait derrière et vit… des roses. Elle ouvrit curieuse de voir qui se cachait derrière ces roses. Elle se retrouva face au bouquet qui s'abaissa ensuite laissant apparaître un visage familier. Ce visiteur n'était pas attendu, cependant elle n'aurait pu espérer meilleur visiteur.  
>-Bonjour je ne vous dérange pas ?<br>-Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Princeton ?  
>-J'ai appris pour House.<br>-Ah… Entrez, je vous en prie.  
>Le visiteur entra, se déchaussa en bon gentleman pour ne pas salir le sol propre de la maison.<br>-Euh pour les roses…  
>-C'est adorable merci, vous vous êtes souvenu de ma préférence pour les roses…<br>-Oh, ce n'était pas très difficile vous savez… Tout…  
>Elle continua en même temps que lui.<br>-…le monde aime les roses.  
>Elle réfléchit puis enchaîna le sourire aux lèvres.<br>-Ou seriez-vous venu chez moi hier soir ?  
>Ils rigolèrent se remémorant leur seconde rencontre dans le bureau de la doyenne. Il s'avança dans la maison suivant Lisa qui s'en allait mettre le bouquet dans le vase. Puis en revenant elle vit Lucas accroupit devant le transat de sa fille en train de jouer avec elle. Beau portrait.<br>-Je vous présente Rachel, ma fille.  
>-House m'a dit que vous aviez eu recourt à l'adoption c'est génial pour vous.<br>-House vous l'a dit ou vos recherches vous l'ont dit…Répondit-elle méfiante et connaissant parfaitement le phénomène.  
>-House, et ce n'est pas un mensonge… De toute façon je suis un piètre menteur.<br>-Donc vous voulez des nouvelles de House ?  
>-Non, c'est déjà fait... En fait c'est de vous que je voulais avoir des nouvelles... Je suis allé vous voir à l'hôpital vous et le Dr Wilson mais l'infirmière m'a dit que vous étiez en congé alors j'ai du remettre le bouquet dans la voiture avant d'aller voir Wilson et lui demander des nouvelles de House... En fait je voulais vous demander de prendre un café entre la paperasse mais mon plan a foiré...<br>-On peut toujours boire un café ici, il est vrai que je suis beaucoup moins présentable en pyjama qu'en tailleur mais...  
>-Quoique vous mettiez vous êtes toujours ravissante... Dit-il de sa voix extrêmement intimidée.<br>Cuddy rougit en souriant à cette magnifique remarque, elle sentait le regard de Lucas sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et toujours d'une voix rêveuse il lui disait qu'elle était belle. Il le disait et elle se sentait bien. Elle s'approcha du transat s'accroupit à ses côtés et commença à détacher la petite et réengagea la conversation en le regardant entre deux.  
>-On va le prendre ce café mais je vais m'habiller et habiller Rachel, je vous laisse le préparer, vous savez faire parce que sinon vous m'intéressez beaucoup moins !<br>Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain alors que Lucas revenez lentement sur Terre.  
>-Faire un café... Euh oui oui bien sûr... Mais je ne connais pas votre cuisine.<br>-Fouinez, vous savez faire ça ! Cria-t-elle de la salle de bain.


	3. Should I give you my heart ?

Chapitre 2 : Should I give you my heart ?

Lisa allongea sa fille sur la table à langer posa les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis à côté. Celle-ci tenait dans ses petites mains un petit nounours. Lisa l'observa attentivement et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu cette peluche avant.  
>-C'est une belle peluche que tu as là, qui te l'a donnée ?<br>Rachel ne savait pas bien parler et ne voulais pas se fatiguer à essayer elle sourit, regarda vers la porte de la salle de bain et tendit son doigt vers celle-ci.  
>-Je vois, tu l'aimes bien cette peluche j'ai l'impression… il a bien préparé sa visite à ce que je vois, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même en souriant.<br>Une fois Rachel prête elle la posa dans un petit transat qu'elle réservait pour la salle de bain, quand elle se préparait pour ne pas laisser Rachel seule. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, après s'être rafraîchie, elle enfila donc une robe toute simple mais qui mettait efficacement ses formes en valeur, bleue ciel pour faire ressortir la couleur azur de ses yeux, pas trop serrée pour être à l'aise et changer un peu des jours de travail. Elle se sécha les cheveux sans trop chercher à les dompter ou à les lisser, le naturel y'a que ça de vrai après tout ! Un peu de mascara et un rouge à lèvre discret et elle était enfin prête. Elle prit Rachel dans ses bras. Au sortir de la salle de bain, l'odeur du café lui chatouilla les narines lui faisant fermer les yeux pour mieux sentir cette délicieuse odeur qu'est celle du café prêt le matin. Elle respira un bon coup et s'avança vers le salon.  
>-Pile à temps… dit Lucas avant de se retourner.<br>-J'ai eu peur que vous m'attendiez !  
>Il se retourna pour lui faire face avant de répondre mais fut coupé voyant la beauté dévastatrice de cette femme qui se tenait là, non loin de lui. Elle lui faisait perdre ses moyens, il ne pensait plus à rien mais, si au moins il avait pu voir sa tête, il se serait ressaisit voyant le manque de discrétion dont il faisait preuve. Il se tenait debout, à côté de la table, théière à la main, les yeux écarquillés devant le corps de la belle, un sourire béat inscrit sur son visage laissant croire qu'il était au paradis. Lisa aimait voir cette expression sur son visage, elle se sentait belle, belle comme quand House la détaillait. Mais avec Lucas c'était encore autre chose, c'était… pas comme House, plus doux certainement quoique House l'était quand il la détaillait mais Lucas avait un air si innocent, ça paraît insensé mais c'était ça, il était romantique. House lui était sarcastique, comme son regard. Cependant lorsque celui-ci la détaillait il était franc, c'est clair, toutes ses pensées se lisaient dans ses yeux et elle aimait la façon dont House la détaillait mais il paraissait beaucoup moins délicat que Lucas. Bref elle décida de mettre fin à la rêverie ne voulant pas avoir droit au café froid. Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit en face, prit la théière de sa main.<br>-Le café va être froid, ce serait dommage vu le mal que vous vous êtes donné pour le faire !  
>Elle alla reposer la théière dans la cuisine. Et alors qu'elle revenait Lucas lui répondit.<br>-Du mal, oh oui je m'en suis donné ! Vous savez que vous êtes spéciale ?  
>-Ah oui ? Je suis très heureuse de l'apprendre mais en quoi ? Dit-elle en s'asseyant devant sa tasse de café qui dégageait de la fumée.<br>-Vous ne rangeait pas vos affaires de la même façon que les autres femmes, en principe le café n'est pas très loin de la cafetière, en tout cas toutes les femmes que je connais le mettent à côté…  
>-Toutes les femmes que vous…<br>-Je parle de ma mère et des quelques petites amies que j'ai eu…  
>-Hum hum dit-elle songeuse.<br>-Mais je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup, à vrai dire elles devenaient paranoïaques, elles avaient l'impression que je surveillais leurs moindres faits et gestes…  
>-Hum hum répéta-t-elle.<br>-…Ce qui n'était pas le cas… évidemment !  
>-Hum hum…<br>Il se sentait gêné, il se disait vraiment boulet parfois mais là, il s'en voulait… Elle le savait et jouait de ça… Elle le testait, sadique, oui elle l'était mais c'était tellement drôle de le voir réfléchir pour essayer de se rattraper. Elle prit une gorgée de café et empêcha de justesse Rachel de renverser le contenu de la tasse.  
>-Non Rachel on ne touche pas, c'est chaud. Tu vois il y a de la fumée…<br>-Fffff, souffla la fille.  
>-Oui on souffle quand c'est chaud ma puce… Mais tu vas te brûler les doigts si tu touches et tu risques de te faire très mal. D'accord ?<br>Sa fille hocha vivement la tête.  
>-Merci pour la peluche Lucas, tu as dit merci Rachel pour la peluche ?<br>-Oh mais ce n'est pas la peine elle tient à peine debout alors…  
>-Mais elle sait dire merci… Dis merci chérie.<br>-Ssssssi…Dit Rachel en hochant la tête en direction de Lucas.  
>Ils rigolèrent et Rachel secoua sa peluche en laissant échapper le rire de bébé qui nous fait tous fondre.<br>-Rachel est très expressive avec sa tête, elle la hoche à chaque fois qu'elle dit merci et à chaque fois qu'elle veut montrer qu'elle est d'accord. Elle a déjà adopté le nounours, c'est marrant parce que elle ne s'attarde pas tant que ça sur les peluches d'habitude, j'avais essayé de lui donner un doudou mais finalement elle ne le prenait pas… Bizarre. Elle dort avec un hochet, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, le problème c'est que, ça fait du bruit et avant de s'endormir elle le secoue…Et quand elle se réveille aussi d'ailleurs.  
>-Elle est comme vous, spéciale.<br>-Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? Pour House ? Non d'abord, pourquoi êtes-vous parti ?  
>-Oh euh… les affaires…<br>-Les affaires… Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a pas un homme à Princeton qui se demande si sa femme le trompe et vice-versa, Princeton serait-elle la ville parfaite des couples harmonieux ?  
>-Non… J'avais juste une grosse enquête ailleurs…<br>-Une enquête qui a duré presque un an… Vous ne savez vraiment pas mentir !  
>-Ne m'en voulez pas mais je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire…<br>-Ça me concerne ?  
>-Je ne sais pas non plus si je peux le dire…<br>-Donc ça me concerne. De près ou de loin ?  
>-Bon okay, j'ai demandé à House s'il voulait que je m'efface et il m'a dit oui. Par pitié plus de questions là-dessus… Je suis revenu en partie pour House mais je dois avouer que si ça n'avait été que pour lui je me serais contenté d'appeler… En fait je voulais vous revoir… J'avais passé un agréable moment au café du coin avec vous même si tout n'était qu'une fumisterie… Je n'ai pas oublié votre sourire, et puis… Vous êtes belle et intelligente mais ça vous le savez déjà…<br>- Ça me va…  
>-Quoi c'est tout ? Tout ça pour… ça ?<br>-Oui, ça me va… Dites-moi, avez-vous peur de House ?  
>-Quoi ? Nooon !<br>-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous revenu au moment où House ne peut pas vous voir ? De toute évidence Wilson va lui dire que vous êtes venu…  
>-Non, j'ai fait un arrangement avec lui, très longue Histoire, il me devait quelque chose en rapport avec House…<br>-Vous restez jusque quand à Princeton ? Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible…  
>-Jusque quand vous voudrez ! Dit-il sans réfléchir.<br>Elle afficha un superbe sourire, elle était heureuse, il était là pour elle et il lui demandait son avis, si elle voulait qu'il parte… Moment de panique. Elle avait sa fille, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur… Et ça allait dans les deux sens, Rachel avait besoin d'un père, de quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'elle comme un père et pas juste d'un homme de passage quelques jours à la maison, et Lisa avait des besoins de femme à assouvir et ça devenait urgent parce que depuis déjà pas mal de temps son vagin et son utérus étaient désespérément déserts…

_Voyez chers lecteurs, cette femme a déjà donné son coeur à sa fille et sa fille a fait de même pour rendre la pareille. Une mère doit donner de l'amour sans concession à sa fille et vice-versa car si la mère n'en donne pas, la fille ne peut pas en donner... Il y a un double sens. Si vous avez un parent qui ne vous aime pas, il vous est impossible d'aimer car vous savez que vous n'aurez rien en échange et à quoi bon aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous montre pas son amour, qui ne fait pas le moindre petit geste pour vous prouver qu'il tient à vous ? Chaque parent se doit de donner l'amour sans concession à son enfant. Mais parfois l'amour n'est pas à double sens, et je ne parle pas de l'amour parental non, de l'autre sentiment d'amour, le sentiment amoureux lui-même. Il arrive que vous aimiez quelqu'un mais parfois, même en lui montrant, vous n'avez pas de retour... pourquoi ? Parce que parfois vous êtes seul à aimer et les règles de l'amour dans ce cas ne sont pas les mêmes que l'amour au creux d'une famille... Voilà pourquoi on hésite à déclarer sa flamme à l'élu, alors qu'on n'hésite pas à choyer ses enfants quand on les aime... Donner son coeur ou ne pas le donner, à qui, sous quelles conditions... Telle est la question._


	4. Take it but don't break it

Chapitre 3 : Take it but don't break it.

Elle réfléchit, aussi vite qu'elle put tout en prenant le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Il l'attirait cet homme, oh oui qu'il l'attirait ! Mon dieu oui ! Et puis, il y a quelque chose qu'elle aime bien chez lui… Sa façon d'être, il paraissait innocent tout en ne l'étant pas… Ben nan, un détective privé c'est tout sauf innocent… Il espionne les gens dans leur intimité et il est payé pour ça… D'ailleurs il est assez spécial comme détective privé, il est à la fois doué et… maladroit. Rien que pour ce qui est de mentir il est très maladroit mais pour ce qui est d'enquêter il est plutôt doué. Et puis cette peluche qu'il a apportée à Rachel, sa façon qu'il avait de jouer avec elle tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas indifférent à sa fille, quand ils prenaient le café tout à l'heure, il regardait Rachel et lui faisait des sourires, des grimaces. On pouvait voir son attendrissement face à la petite.  
>-C'est-à-dire que je peux décider à quel moment vous partirez… Et si je ne veux pas que vous partiez…Dit-elle montrant qu'elle essayait de comprendre.<br>-Alors je reste… Répondit-il aussitôt apercevant une once d'espoir.  
>-Même avec un bébé qui pleure tôt le matin et qui demande beaucoup d'attention ?<br>-J'adore les enfants… Dit-il montrant son plus beau sourire.  
>Adjugé ! Un papa poule qui pourrait combler ses besoins biologiques de femme qui se respecte. Lucas s'approcha de Lisa, il la regardait profondément.<br>-Lisa, vous m'attirez beaucoup et ça vous devez le savoir, en fait vous êtes un rayon de soleil et vous êtes épatante… Quelque soit le problème que vous rencontrez vous retombez toujours sur vos pattes, vous dirigez un hôpital tout en ayant une petite fille. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous, rien que vous ne confieriez pas à un collègue dans l'ascenseur mais je crois, et ça je ne pense pas que vous le disiez à tout le monde dans l'ascenseur, que vous m'aimez bien. Et je crois aussi que j'ai été idiot de partir et de laisser une femme aussi ravissante derrière moi. Je m'en suis voulu hein…  
>-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant… Et je vous en ai voulu ! D'ailleurs je m'étais même demandé si c'était moi qui vous avais fait fuir.<br>-Quoi ? Non pas du tout mais vous auriez pu me retenir, si je vous avez vu avant de partir à on avis je ne serais pas parti… Presque sûr.  
>-La prochaine fois que vous avez envie de partir appelez-moi je vous ferai changer d'avis.<br>-Mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois parce que je ne compte plus m'en aller.  
>-Alors je n'aurai pas besoin d'utiliser la force c'est parfait…<br>-Je peux vous embrasser ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rêveuse.  
>-Vous n'avez même pas à le demander mais à l'instant où vous l'aurez fait vous ne pourrez plus partir, faire marche arrière car si vous tenez vraiment à moi…<br>Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres, il posa sa main droite sur le bras de Lisa qui retenait Rachel sur ses genoux et posa sa main gauche derrière sa nuque. Rachel regardait le spectacle en souriant puis joignit ses deux mains pour applaudir. Les adultes surpris interrompirent leur baiser et se tournèrent vers Rachel en rigolant.  
>-Elle est d'accord apparemment.<br>-Je tiens à toi Lisa et autant à Rachel car elle fait partie de ta vie jamais je ne me permettrais de vous briser le cœur en partant ou en agissant comme un abruti, j'ai trop de chance pour ça ! Euh… Je pourrais la prendre ?  
>Lisa était absorbée par ses paroles, il était sincère et c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.<br>-Oui bien sûr !  
>Elle lui tendit Rachel et observa la scène qui se déroulait devant elle… En une matinée elle avait trouvé un papa potentiel pour Rachel et un conjoint potentiel pour elle.<br>-Alors est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me supporter ?  
>-Je pense que je peux toujours essayer, Rachel t'a déjà adopté et je pense que je n'aurai pas trop de mal.<br>Ils se sourirent scellant une promesse faite de ne briser en aucun cas le cœur de l'autre.

_En prenant le cœur de Lisa, Lucas a donné le sien mais s'est aussi engagé à le donner à Rachel. Ainsi va la vie on donne son cœur, on le confie en espérant qu'il ne soit pas brisé. Il faut une grande confiance en l'autre pour cela car une promesse telle que celle-ci peut faire autant de bien que de mal si elle n'est pas tenue. Lisa a dû choisir pour deux… Pour sa fille et pour elle et dieu sait que le choix est dur car en effet elle sait que si elle fait le mauvais choix pas seulement elle mais sa fille en subira aussi les conséquences et en aura de la même façon le cœur brisé._

* * *

><p><strong>Ici se finit la première partie, j'ai tout posté d'un coup pour mettre la deuxième... Je ne sais pas si je ferai attendre à chaque chapitre pour la deuxième, je vais sûrement poster les 3 premiers et attendre pour la suite car en tout, la deuxième partie comporte 7 chapitres avec un 6ème géant. <strong>

**Reviews ?**


End file.
